The Shadowhunter and the Angel
by Aurora Breen
Summary: Jessie Verlac Faltour swore that she wouldn't fall in love with Zack who was a angel sent to help them fighting the Forsaken that kept popping up but did he show up at a good time? (Malec, Sizzy and Clace plus their children, Nico Diangelo is in this as well. i'm not sure where i was going with this fic but i'm posting it anyway)


**What happens when a Shadowhunter and an Angel fall in love? Will the little institute family fall apart or will it make them stronger?**

Appearances in case you haven't read the books

Jace Herondale: Gold-blonde hair with gold eyes

Clary Herondale: Red hair and Emerald eyes

Izzy Lewis: Black hair and brown hair

Alec Lightwood Bane: Black hair and blue eyes

Magnus Bane: Black hair and yellow cat eyes

Simon Lewis: brown hair and glasses that cover brown eyes

Stephan Herondale: Blonde hair and green eyes

Jordyn Herondale: Red hair and Gold eyes

Jess Verlac Faltour: Black hair with natural white tips and highlights and she has dark grey eyes (Verlacs have black eyed but her father has light blue eyes so her eyes are lighter than what they should be)

Max Lightwood Bane: Black hair and a baby blue colour eye while the other is a yellow colour but both of them have slits instead of round pupils

And with the ages Jess is normally 20 but I've decided to make her 18 so that she's younger than the adults in the story who are all in their late thirties/late 300s. Max and Jess are the same age while Stephan is 21 and Jordyn is 15.

(Disclaimer before this AU: I don't own the Mortal Instruments characters they belong to Cassie Clare, I'm using the children's names from what I think they would name their children. Oh and just so I don't get any 'but Alec and Magnus are both men, they can't have kids blah blah blah!' _MAGNUS IS A WARLOCK! He can turn Alec into a girl when they want kids _This just makes it more comfortable for people who don't like M-preg, hmm anything else I need to say? Oooh yes okay in this verse Jess doesn't have any powers, Max, Stephan and Jordyn will because their parents/one of their parents have powers so please be mindful of that yeah? On with the story!)

Jess hadn't expected Auntie Izzy to walk into the Library much less followed by a man who looked her age if not slightly older, the Shadowhunter stood up and sent Issabelle Lewis a curious look

"Zack this is Jessie Faltour, one of the younger Shadowhunters living at the institute" Izzy introduced and Zack gave Jess a small smile and a nod "Jess this is Zack, he's well he's an angel sent over to help us against the Forsaken"

"But Izzy. . ." Jess trailed off at a look from Izzy

"Don't pull a Jace on me, it's bad enough with him and Clary's children I don't need it from you" Izzy said and she glared and she walked out of the room

"Don't need his help, doing perfect fine on our own' she muttered

"No we're not, your worse than Stephan and Jordyn" Max said and she scoffed looking at her one of best friends

"We're doing pretty good for the only bunch of Shadowhunters here then, It does help that the supernatural community is helping out" she said smiling, she'd stopped calling Downworlders when she'd met Max. His fathers were Magnus Bane and Alec Lightwood and Magnus was a Warlock or a Downworlder, Magnus had been nothing but kind to her and she thought the term Downworlder was insulting so she got into the habit of calling them the 'supernatural community'

"Dad is staying at the institute and Papa sent me to go and tell Auntie Izzy, is she busy?" Max asked and she nodded

"She's talking to the resident Angel Raziel sent to help us out" Jess said bitterly, her mother was a Verlac and while they were normally kind Jess's father Malcolm Faltour had a bitter side to him that only came out when his pride had been wounded. Jess was the only girl out of her siblings to get that from their father

"I'll talk to her later, come on let's go and play video games that'll cheer you up" Max said grabbing Jess's hand and he walked with her to the PlayStation and they started playing, there was a term the shadowhunters used and it was Parabatai. Max and Jess had waited a week before deciding and their parents couldn't say no, they'd been binding siblings/Parabatai ever since.

"HELL YES!" Jess cheered as she continued killing zombies and Stephan laughed from the doorway

"I regret teaching you how to play, lil sis" Stephan teased and Max paused the game so Jess and Stephan could wrestle on the floor, Jess won and made him pay for his comment. Only the lightwood siblings children were blood related, the second generation of Shadowhunters living there had grown close like siblings so the 'lil/big sis' and 'lil/big bro' comments happened a lot.

"You two are going to break something" Jace said with a small smirk from the doorway and Jess watched Max and Stephan get up and hug their Dad/Uncle with a small but sad smile, her family lived in Idris the hidden Shadowhunter homeland. They were fixing the Verlac name and making it the proud bunch it had never been, they had a snake for the family ring for Raziel sake. Jess looked down at the family ring around her finger and ran her thumb over the V before she looked up when Jace cleared his throat "Don't I get a hug kiddo?"

Jess laughed and she went over and hugged Jace tightly and he hugged her back and Max playfully hissed and pulled his Parabatai away and hugged her

"Mine you can't have her" he said and all the Shadowhunters in the room started laughing and Jess hugged Max back before the two of them started playing again

"Come on Stephan, training time" Jace said and the two of them wandered out of the room, a few hours passed and Jess and Max both lied down watching a movie since their hands were hurting.

"LUNCH TIME!" Clary yelled and Max and Jess waited for Jordyn and Stephan to run to the kitchen before the two of them walked there

"Jess and Max get theirs first because they didn't run" Clary said handing Jess and Max plates with their favourite sandwiches on them ignoring the whines for the two boys, they sat at the table next to eat other and they ate and talked between bites. Stephan and Jordyn sat down and started eating, Jace, Alec and Magnus all walked into the room and the only one blushing was Alec

"Stop teasing Uncle Alec you two" Jess scolded and the boys at the table laughed when the two grown men both looked at Jess sadly and Alec gave her a thankful smile

"You're so mean to Papa Dad" Max said smiling and Jess giggled at Magnus's guilty grin

"Sit down and eat you three" Clary said and they all got their lunch off her, Alec and Magnus sat down on the side as Max and Jess while Jace wrapped his arms around Clary and kissed her cheek and they started talking softly.

"Love like that is just aww" Jess said smiling softly and Izzy walked in followed by Zack and Jess straightened up and ignored Zack while she ate, Max kicked her under the table and she hit his arm and they started to play fight causing Stephan to choke on his food.

"Serves you right" Max said and Jess laughed

"I hate you" Stephan rasped out coughing and his brother pushed a glass of water his way which he gulped down "Thanks Jordyn, much better"

"Ehem" Izzy said and everyone looked at her "This is Zack and as I told one of you before he's an angel sent down to help us out with the Forsaken problem"

"Which I would like to add we with the help of the Supernatural community were handling perfectly fine" Jess said quickly and Zack sent her a look

"You were getting slaughtered in the millions, your brother included" Zack said and Jess threw a butterknife at him which he caught with ease

"Fuck you" she snarled before she got up, the chair falling onto the floor as she stormed out of the room. Once she was down the hall she raced to her room and slammed the door behind her, she angrily wiped her tears away and she sat down on her bed running her hand through her hair which she had left out that day. She put her hair up in a quick braid and she closed her eyes, pretending her brother was teaching her how to. It was how she coped, she closed her eyes and listened to things he said on repeat until she felt better

There was a knock at the door and she opened her eyes and she opened her door a bit and she glared when she saw Zack and she opened it enough so that she'd be able to lean against the doorway but not enough that she'd be able to see into her room

"What the fuck do you want?" she asked him

"I realized what I said may have been in considerate, your brother died fighting for the cause and he should be honoured for that" he said and she scoffed

"The cause is a way to teach people death in battle is something to be proud of and it isn't, dying in battle means you get remembered as a hero not as a person. I'd much rather die in my sleep at least I'd be able to be remembered for who I was not as a title I was given" Jess said and he looked at her with a curious expression

"I'll let you get back to your well whatever you were doing" he said in a conflicted tone like he got where she was coming from but it went against his nature to

She shut the door without saying goodbye and she went and lied down on her bed, it may have been Lunch time but she was drop dead tired. She'd been killing Demons all night and Forsaken most of the morning, she started thinking of home and what they would be doing going down the ages. She fell asleep after thinking of what her other older brother Nico would be doing.

"Training time wake up wake up wake up!" Max said jumping on her bed and she opened her eyes to look at him, she swore he acted younger than they were but oh well.

"Come on then, Alec's gonna get pissy with us otherwise and we're going to walk into a make-out session" Jess said and they both got off her bed and they wandered into the training room, Alec threw Jess a water bottle knowing she'd just woken up from Max's 'wake up' singing in the hall and she drank half of it before going and putting in on the bench next to Magnus and she gave him her jacket "Glittery it up or something, just something to keep you busy that won't make our instructor or my Parabatai blush"

She walked over to where Alec and Max were without pausing for his reply and she dropped into fighting stance when Alec flicked his wrist, Max did the same. Today jess was the 'bad guy' while Max was the good guy, she got two seraph blades and he got one. They rushed at each other and they started fighting, in the end it was a stalemate since they knew each other's moves too well.

"Alright weapon training, Jess go and get your weapon from the weapon room you're the only one with the key to the case" Alec said and she slipped the seraph blades-which were hers- into the sheathes she had on either side of her waist, they went into a X behind her and she had to be careful how she leaned against the wall when she did. She slipped the key out of her shirt where it had been resting against her chest, she put it on a necklace after her brother died and her shirt barely hid the top of the key. She turned the key in the lock and she lifted out the sword, it was the Verlac family sword. Her brother had gotten it and had given it to her when she was seven along with the key. It had been hers ever since and since it had a particular weight to it you had to get used to the weight before she could use it, she had gotten used to the weight when she was ten so she was deadly using it.

"The Verlac sword, I thought only the Morganstern's have family swords" Zack said and she snapped the case close and locked it before picking it up

"You thought wrong" she said coldly and she walked out of the room, she walked soundlessly down the hall and she rolled her eyes hearing light footsteps follow her. She walked into the training room/attic and she got the sword out of its case and gave it a quick polish and clean while talking with Max while Alec and Zack talked about how they were getting trained. Alec called Max over when they were done and he and his father started practising, Jess got out some of the dummies and she started practising on them.

"Turn around, I could have killed you already" Zack said and she span around, he was in basic Shadowhunter armour (aka black shirt paired with black pants) and he had his sword up. From where saw was she could see the angelic and speed rune carved into the hilt but that was all she could see, unlike her sword's blade which had a black sword and a brown hilt his was Gold with a silver hilt.

"Are you sure she's going to be okay?" Max asked staring at his Parabatai as her and Zack started fighting

"No but she needs to learn to fight without you, now back to aim. . . " Alec started speaking about the cross bow and Max only looked up when he heard Jess squeak and she landed next to him, instinct took over and he shot an arrow in front of Zack

"No closer, not until I make sure she's alright" he snapped and he threw the crossbow to his father and he helped Jess up and over to the benches

"Son of a bitch" she cursed as Max drew a healing rune-iratze- on her arm as close to a cut as he could without going over it "Fucking angels, bloody hate them"

"Careful Jess your Herondale is showing" Max teased and he managed to get a smile out of her paired with a giggle at his 'William Herondale' face, they loved going over to Tessa's and Jem's house and listening to stories about their adventures along with Will.

"We could fight but I expected you to lay off a little on the angel strength asshole!" Jess said to Zack once Max had finished fawning and mothering her, she used Shadowhunter curses and Mundane ones because she found it more fun to and I quote 'curse like a sailor whose had too much rum to drink'

"I expected you to have handled it" he said back and she glared, she picked up her sword and she put it back into the case

"I'm done for the day, you can make me run laps or something tomorrow Alec but I can' with that angel in the room" Jess called over her shoulder as she walked out of the room, she went to the weapons room and started cleaning the weapons there as something to do. A few hours later she heard familiar laughter and she bolted from the room towards the door, she saw her brother Nico standing there talking to Zack and Max and she ran over and pounce hugged him. He saw her coming though and managed to catch her and he hugged her tightly while she was all but clinging to him, he had expected this from her. He hadn't seen her in years but he and the rest of their siblings kept in close contact so he knew he was going to be greeted with a hug from her.

"I'm fine, I'm fine, I'm fine" he repeated softly and she nodded, even though he was older they were the same height so he normally wore things with a slight heel while she wore flats to give him some height on her. They were wearing boots though so they were the same height still, Max guided Zack away from the scene.

"You sure? Sure sure sure?" she asked looking at her brother who could be her mirror image if her eyes were darker

"Sure Sure Sure" he agreed and she pulled away smiling

"I'm glad, now how long are you staying?" she asked him

"Few days, a week at most. School starts next week but I wanted to see my baby sister" he said ruffling her hair and she giggled

"Alright then, let's get you changed into something more you" she said looking at his green and brown clothes

"Yes please!" he said and they both walked to her room, she held out a pair of black pants and a black T-Shirt of hers and he slipped them on. Same height and they were the same clothes size as well so they often wore each other's clothes if they wanted to, they sat on her bed and chatted and pretended they were home.

"Come on guys! We've got to go!" Max shouted and the two jumped up grabbed their weapons and ran to the elevator, Max, Stephan and Zack were all there. Jordyn was too young to go on missions yet so he stayed back at the institute

"Lets go and fuck some shit up" Nico said and Max and Jess smirked, a hour later they found the Forsaken all ten of them. They were big, gray skinned and strong like bat you away with one hand type strong but they knew how to deal with them so hopefully this wouldn't be the night it went south of them. Max, Nico and Jess all nodded at each other while Stephan did a head count and Zack watched the Shadwhunters movements trying to see what to do, the three of them had been fighting together since they were 12 and Nico was so much like Jess he just knew what to do.

Jess gave the sign to go and they all materialized out of the shadows and started killing and fighting, they left the bigger ones to Zack which he was able to kill with some ease while it took two Shadowhunters to kill one Forsaken. Max ended up throwing barriers around the remaining Forsaken so they didn't leave and after what felt like minutes the Forsaken were dead and the Shadowhunters and angel were covered with black blood, Jess flicked the blood off her sword and went to find her seraph blades but calling out their names and she fitted them into their sheathes. They all helped gather them into a pile and Max set them on fire and the Shadowhunters and Angel left, going back to the institute.

"Go and Shower all of you! You all reek of death" Izzy said and they all gave each other shrugs before going to their rooms and having showers, Jess waited until Nico had his shower before she traded places and had a shower. When she came out her brother was already changed and his hair was in the process of being dried, he closed his eyes as she got dressed and she threw her hair up into a turban so it dried quicker. She grabbed the towel off her brother and dried his hair properly and they went into the Kitchen, they grabbed the Tai food boxes that had their names on them and they sat at the table eating and talking.

Jess looked over at Zack when he walked into the room and her cheeks burned when he caught her staring and she went back to eating, just because she didn't like him didn't mean she didn't think he was beautiful. Most angels were and she didn't want to be the one girl to fall into a cliché and fall for him, really she didn't. She finished dinner and she cleaned up before going to the Library for some her time, she sat down in the seat she had been sitting on earlier that morning and she grabbed her book from where she'd left it and she started reading.

"And now the dragon was slayed the hero and heroine had no reason not be together and all was well with the kingdom at least" someone said from over her shoulder and she looked and came face to face with Zack

"And the point of reading that over my shoulder was what?" she asked raising an eyebrow and he gave her a small smile before sitting down in front of her, he let her put her feet on his lap and she closed her book

"I shouldn't have acted how I did today" he said and she sighed softly running her hands through her hair which had come un-done from the quick bun she had put it in

"You shouldn't have said that, now not falling is going to be harder than before" she said and he laughed

"That's what you're worried about? Falling In love with me?" he asked grinning and she giggled

"Now you put it that way it does seem childish" she said putting some hair behind her eyes smiling

"Not childish very girlie though" he said and he looked at her "I have something to admit"

"Admit it then, I'd love to have something to tease you with while you're here" she said and he shook his head smiling

"Angels protect people, Raziel the Shadowhunters and me well me the Verlac family" he said and she looked at him wide eyed, she hadn't known that "Your family is in Idris and I got sent down here to fight Forsaken and to protect the female Verlac who didn't seem to want to come home again, bad thing about being an angel you're bound to the person your protecting. Hence why I hadn't left you alone quite yet"

"So there's a possibility that you might be stuck with me for how long?" she asked biting her lip

"For as long as your around" he said and she groaned

"More time to fall, oh goodie" she said sighing and he chuckled and he brushed some hair off her face

"We'll just have to attempt not to fall for each other then huh" he said and she nodded

"Have to attempt" she agreed

Of course that didn't last long, they grew close in the end the cliché happened but instead of hating it Jess happily embraced it. They went to the bedroom that was closest when they felt tired and they always fell asleep with their arms-and wings-wrapped tighter around each other and eventually they lived happily ever after…


End file.
